totally not your relationship goals
by happywhitedaisies
Summary: (short) stories of fem!kise & aomine being "relationship goals" or something like that. rated t: no explicit frickfrack, yes to coarse language; rated humor cus sometimes it is funny but most of the time, it isn't
1. Chapter 1

**Caution:** AU, OOC, stupid girly thoughts, fem!kise, male!aomine, BAD GRAMMAR AND ENGLISH

(yay to new shit from me) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

* * *

"Aominecchi, can you sit with your legs closed?"

"I do whatever the fuck I want"

Kise clicked her tongue in annoyance. The male's stubbornness is something Kise admires of him but sometimes, it just pisses the heck out of her. Aomine nonchalantly continued playing his smart phone game, subtly ignoring his poor girlfriend.

It was not that there was any problem with Aomine sitting with legs wide open. It was normal for guys to spread their legs. That was probably why Aomine did not give a damn but there was more to Kise's plea.

Kise is a budding teen with more issues than the average girl. However, Kise shockingly has a boyfriend despite how rough she is with her words. Aomine did not break down her walls completely but he left a hole and Kise was amazed by the light pouring in.

Despite having his eyes on his phone, Aomine still felt the distinct stare from his girlfriend. He probably disregarded her a little too much, knowing how much affection she wanted. He looked up from the tiny screen and their eyes collided straightaway. Aomine gave her one of his little smirks which made Kise's heart did tiny somersaults.

Nevertheless, Aomine was pretty dumb, especially about his girlfriend's needs.

Because while Aomine continued to look at his little screen, Kise had other thoughts in her mind. She could not get it out of her head- Aomine's gaze. She knew that every time they make love, he hardly says a word but his eyes- _oh my god_ _his eyes_. Kise could just burst out right there just by thinking about his eyes. It was some unexplainable raw passion that could make Kise feel safe in, like his eyes reassured her in a way that words could not.

It felt dirty being the one with lewd thoughts. It was almost always Aomine being the one in heat and not her.

Kise really wished Aomine could shut his legs tight so she would not be able to imagine how his dick looks like by the contours of his pants.

* * *

 **a/n:** hello this is probably ooc and short af but pretend kise is a sentimental yet somehow crude girl and aomine is an asshole with a gigantic heart for kise then yeah it will work out just fine.

I wish I was half as beautiful as Kise though! ヽ(；▽；)ノ Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully this gets updated more frequently and trust me, I have not given up on my other two incomplete fics.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Aominecchi... Ao-mi-ne... Aominecchi..."_

They were both standing on the train, fifteen minutes away from their destination.

"Since the holidays are here, I might go out with Kurokocchi some time soon! I will probably spend a day catching up with my modelling friends but we can meet at night!"

Kise mentally planned the conversation to be as natural as it could be. With each word coming out of her lips, she knew she could not hold back anymore.

"A-And I will be also meeting Kasamatsu-senpai to pass him the towel he loaned me the other time. Most probably, I will have lunch with him too."

There, she said it with every little ounce of courage in her.

Aomine stayed silent, glancing at Kise and muttered a brief "okay". Kise knew that her boyfriend needed time to take that in.

It was no surprise whenever Kise mentions Kasamatsu, Aomine would be pissed.

She admitted she liked her senpai before she had met Aomine. Even before they started dating, she still had feelings for Kasamatsu. Aomine knew all that and was ready for Kise to hurt him as long he could be together with her.

Those weeks were hell for Kise.

Constant crying and stressing over how feelings should not be so complicated. How letting Aomine brushed his fingertips against her skin, how she leaned on his broad back and told him redundant things like "I need to pee." She knew she had to make a choice. She could not use Aomine as a replacement for everything she wanted Kasamatsu to do with her. Aomine's feelings were real and it was absolutely despicable of her to take advantage of that. All man does cry, that included Aomine.

So, she decided to give it a shot.

Now, eleven months down the road, Kise does not regret it in the slightest bit choosing to start a relationship with Aomine. Sometimes, she does admit and wonder what would life be like if it weren't for Aomine? Will she still be pinning for Kasamatsu and getting her heart broken every other weekend? Will she still get to experience love and being loved?

Kasamatsu is a good senpai- the best she could ever have. He is still her idol no matter what, despite how she knew how Aomine feels about him

The remaining minutes of the ride was in silence. The air was heavy and silence was actually screaming at Kise, "Why did you say that?" Because it was **that** obvious that the atmosphere between them had changed.

Aomine avoided eye contact with Kise for the rest of the ride.

/

When they get to their stop, they alighted separately. Aomine walked out of the train doors first, with Kise dragging her feet to follow the shadow of Aomine. She knew she screwed up. Kasamatsu was indeed someone important to her, if not romantically, she realized he was somebody she had platonic feelings for. It was no use lying.

After tapping out of the gantry, Aomine and Kise were going separate ways- Aomine to the basketball court while Kise goes home.

They always kiss each other goodbye before they part. _Always._

There were so many unspoken words and it pained them both to leave with the weight of the words crushing their shoulders.

Kise spoke first. She knew how her words affected him. She knew and she was ready for this outcome.

"It is okay. I don't have to have lunch with him. I will just pass him the towel and then we can go eat lunch together alright?" Kise hoped her words reached out to Aomine. She rubbed her thumb on his elbow, trying to comfort him that no matter what, she was not going to cheat on him. Her feelings were final. There was a distinct difference between platonic and romantic feelings. She would not have dared to go out for lunch with Kasamatsu if she knew her heart falters easily. She was not that kind of girl despite everything.

"It is okay. I can really not have lunch with him if it makes you uncomfortable," Kise wrapped her arms around Aomine, "the last thing I want is to upset you, so if it really does affect you, then I won't go." She smiled because she knew that the male standing right before her was _the one_.

She thought to herself, "I won't trade you for anybody, not even senpai."

"What if he thinks I am a pussy for not letting you meet him?" Aomine finally spoke.

"No. There's no such thing. He respects our relationship, including your choice."

"Are you sure those words came out of his mouth? What if he touches you or he tries to steal you away or-" **_No_**.

"No. That won't happen," Kise bit her lips weakly, "Even before I met you, he did not hold my hand or hug me or anything. After I met you and got together with you, he would all the more not do this kind of thing." Aomine looked slightly less worried so Kise kept going, "If I was really going to cheat on you, I won't even ask you this like I could just go and not tell you about it. But I really do treasure you and respect your opinion so that is why-" she exhaled, " I won't go if you do not want me to."

Reluctantly, Aomine sighed and verbally agreed, "Just go have lunch with him."

Part of Kise was happy because she could meet her senpai without feeling guilty of lying but part of her knew she forced the words out of Aomine's mouth somehow.

"After lunch, I will come straight back to you and then we can cuddle alright?" Kise finally places a kiss on Aomine's lips without worry.

"Mm," Aomine kisses back, feathering Kise's face with kisses and one last embrace before they part their ways.

Trust is one of the hardest things to accomplish in a relationship but they were slowly getting there.

 **a/n:** lmao this is a true story and it just happened today and I am so sorry it was supposed to be nicer, more emotional and raw but I don't really have the mood for it but yeah. Thanks for reading. Wanted to update once before I leave for camp x


End file.
